


Try

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967





	Try

I’d slept like the dead, finally. Chronic insomnia was something I’d dealt with for the better part of ten years. So, any good night’s sleep was welcomed. I wandered into the kitchen when I saw possibly one of the most delicious sights I’d ever seen.

My boyfriend, Dean Winchester leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and the other’s fingers having powdered sugar licked off of it. I smiled as the sunlight caught the reds, browns and blonds in his beard, how his body moved with the subtle action, I watched as his hunter instincts clicked and he looked up, seeing me looking at him.

“Good morning.” He greeted me with a smile

“Good morning indeed.” I said, my eyes running up and down his body.

“Are you,” He asked “checking me out?”

“All’s I have to say,” I said as I leaned up against the door jamb, catching sight of the bulge in his pants “is DAMN.”

“Could say the same thing about you there sweetheart,” He said with a wink and he gave a slight jerk to his head “c’mere.”

I happily obliged, smiling as I crossed the kitchen toward him. I was immediately folded into his long arms, tucked protectively into his chest as he put his coffee aside with his chin on top of my head.

“Did you manage to get some sleep?” He asked, smoothing my hair under his hand.

“Yes, finally.” I told him as I breathed him in, he smelled like his soap, leather and the sharp smell of gun powder.

“Good,” He said as he kissed the crown of my head “I worry when you don’t get sleep.”

“Don’t worry about little, old me.” I told him, kissing the hollow of his throat.

“Little? Yes. Old? No.” He said as I kissed his throat again, a primal growl coming from deep in his chest. “Sweetheart, you better quit that.”

“Or what?” I asked sweetly as I kissed up his neck. I knew exactly what I was doing, this always got him riled up.

“You know what happens when you do that.” He warned as I sucked and nibbled on his skin, making him groan and his fingers dig into my back.

“Maybe I see something I want,” I told him as I stretched up to my tip toes, kissing all the way up the side of his neck, intermediately sucking and biting on his skin “And I’m going after it.” I lightly bit his ear lobe as he shuttered.

“Fuck it.” He said and slid his hands down my back to my ass, where he grabbed it and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he hurriedly carried me to our room. I giggled as I sucked on his skin, making him firmly smack my ass.

“Dean!” I cried

“You love it.” He chided as he pushed the door to our bedroom open with his foot and then kicked it shut. I raked my hands through his hair and tugged on the longer locks at the top of his head as he slammed me down on the plush bed, making a soft “OOF!” come out of me. He pushed my hair out of my face and attacked my mouth with hungry kisses. His tongue barely swiped across my lips, asking to be let in. I opened my mouth for him, where our tongues twisted together, fighting for dominance. When we parted, we were both breathing hard, looking at each other with desire in our eyes. He crawled off the bed and we both undressed, not taking our eyes off one another. There was something about taking my clothes off in front of him that made me want him more. Once he was bared to me, and I to him, he crawled back on the bed. I reached for his hand, lacing my fingers with his as he covered my body with his as we kissed. His every plane and curve was deliciously pressed against mine as our hands tangled together.

“Dean,” I begged as we kissed “mh, please Dean. I want you.”

He pinned my hands above my head, an animal like glow in his eyes.

“Show me,” he commanded “show me how badly you want me.”

I rolled my hips into his, my fingers squeezing his. His hardened length was lined up with my soaking pussy, I moved, my folds brushing against the ridges of his cock. He growled as we kissed, if he was going to make me beg, I was going to do it right.

“Dean please,” I cooed “don’t you want to be inside me? Hear me make those pretty noises you like?”

“Yes,” He rasped “I want to hear that.”

“You want me to roll over so you can spank my ass? Make it all nice and red while you fuck me?” I watched as he bit his lip, he was holding back from fucking me senseless “or do you want me to spread my legs nice and wide so you can see what you do to me while you fuck me? Hm? You want to watch my tits bounce and my pussy soak your cock?”

He’d had enough playing around with that last sentence. He slipped inside me, hitting my sweet spot so suddenly it nearly made my vision go white.

“Oh, I’m gonna have ALL of that sweetheart.” He said as he kissed me and began to move. He thrust hard into me a few times before flipping me on to all fours. He cracked one of his big hands across my ass, making me cry out.

“DEAN!” I yelled as he held on to my hips and rolled into me. I moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly as we moved together. He let out grunts and growls, biting my neck and shoulders.

“You like that huh?” He asked in my ear “me taking what I want from you?”

“Ah!” I yelled and he laid another smack across my ass.

“Answer me.” He said, his voice full of authority.

“Yes!” I choked out “Yes, I love it!”

“There we go,” he said, satisfied “there’s my naughty girl.” He yanked me up so that my back was to his chest, he cupped my breasts and toyed with my nipples, making me whine and scratch my nails down his shoulders. “Mhhh, fuck,” he moaned in my ear “look at my sexy girl, taking my cock so good.” He bit the shell of my ear as a moan tumbled from my mouth, his rough hands sliding down my body and holding my hips in place as he fucked into me. “Always so tight and wet for me.”

“Only you,” I moaned, my nails digging into his arms “only you Dean.”

He moaned into my ear and bit it again.

“Mh, say that again.” He said quietly.

He always seemed to need reassurance in these intimate moments, no matter how often I told him how much I loved him or how much I desired him.

“Only for you Dean,” I said and looked back at him, his emerald green eyes studying my face, as if he was looking for a lie in my expression “just you.”

He kissed me as my hands slid up to the back of his neck and into his hair again, his hips never stopping. He pulled out of me and rolled me on to my back, spreading my legs wide. He slipped back inside me as we both moaned loudly as he nailed my sweet spot again. I dug my nails into his back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. We moved together, our eyes locking together.

“Like that?” He asked as he picked up his speed, his forehead against mine.

“Yes,” I whimpered “right there!”

He kissed me hard and continued, he bucked his hips hard into me, making my breasts bounce. I palmed them in my hands as he watched, liquid fire dripping down my back as my toes curled. His hungry eyes devoured the sight and he bit his lip.

“Dean, I’m gonna-oh fuck!” I cried

“I’m right behind you,” he said and kissed me “come for me sweet girl.”

The flame rolled from the base of my spine up until it reached my shoulders as I let go, letting it consume me as I cried out his name. His hips slapped into mine, the obscene sound of his skin hitting mine filling the room as he let go, spurting his thick ropes into my womb.

When he finally stilled, his forehead resting in the crook of my neck as we both breathed hard. He pulled his softened cock out of me and then looked up at me.

“Think it worked this time?” He asked softly.

“I guess we’ll find out in a few weeks.” I told him as we kissed.

“I hope it did,” he said as he laid beside me, his hand laying over my belly “I can’t wait to see your belly get all swollen.”

I grinned and kissed him again.

“And I can’t wait to see you hold him or her and cuddle them.”

His thumb skimmed over my skin and we kissed. Even if it didn’t work this time, we’d sure have fun trying anyway.

 

 


End file.
